Harry Potter vs Mahou Sentai Magiranger
by ByronDZero
Summary: This will serve as a tie in to Deathly Hallows,  Voldemort frees the demon who taught him all that he knows about the black arts
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter vs. Mahou Sentai Magiranger

Deep within the depths of the barren wasteland, once know as Infershia, an ominous roar echoed, "Riddle," the demonic voice bellowed, "Do not try my patience any further, bring forth the sacrifices!"

A cloaked figured emerged from the shadows, "I go by Lord Voldemort, these days," he scowled removing his hood, "And stop complaining, you've waited 17 years for me to complete our contract, a few more seconds shouldn't matter."

Voldemort walked towards a green glowing pit from which the voice resonated, looking back he pulled out his wand, "Mobilicorpus" he shouted, levitating 4 crying teenagers, with their faces covered wearing nothing more than one of each house robes for Hogwarts, "As you asked, 4 innocent mages crippled with fear and despair, try not to take all day, will you?"

Upon the releasing of the spell's hold, the teens' screams are quickly silenced as they plummeted into the pit. The entire chamber began to tremble, malevolent laughter drowned out the rumbles, and suddenly a demonic snake like humanoid figure emerged.

"Well done, Riddle" the beast exclaimed, "You're truly a man of your word!"

"Like I had choice! You wouldn't stop haunting me, even while I was reforming my own body! And it's Voldemort you bloody git!"

"Mind your tongue, mortal! I may not be able kill you, but Basilisk, the final God of Infershia, can make what Harry Potter did to you seem like a mere pinch!"

"You're welcome to try," Voldemort snarled drawing his wand at Basilisk, "Crucio!"

Basilisk fells to his knees in pain, "But how," he wailed, "This shouldn't be possible!"

"I'll explain, once you give me your vow."

"What is it?"

"Assist my Death eaters in hunting down any and all threats."

"Fine!"

"And, you will leave earth for me to rule."

"What?"

"I have no interest in Magitopia, but I will be the one to rule over the mortal plain!"

"Damn you, Riddle!"

Increasing the strength of the spell he roared, "That's Lord Voldemort to you!"

"Okay, I swear!"

Released from his pain, Basilisk stood up, "This is why I hate wizards!" The unbreakable vow had been made.

"Well, looks like Dumbledore's wand is the most powerful of them all, it can even subjugate a God."

"Whatever, I'll need a few of your strongest Death Eater meet me in Japan."

"And why is that?"

"To help me find the Ozu family!"

Meanwhile in the upper levels of Infershia, shockwaves from the Basilisk's awakening caused debris to fly all over what is now a city inhabited by a variety of magical creatures, panic ensued for a few minutes, until 2 voices rang out to effortlessly ease the chaos.

"Citizens of New Infershia," shouted a commanding female voice, "Returns to your homes, help will soon be here to attend to this matter, this uproar will help nothing!"

These were the words of Sphinx, the Governess of New Infershia, she had be leading the citizens for over 2 years, and with the help of her friends, the legendary family of wizards, the Ozu family she was able to maintain order.

"In the meantime, Sphinx & I will investigate," shouted a deep burly male voice, it was Isamu Ozu, also known as the Heavenly Saint Blaigel, and Wolzard Fire.

The two embarked to the lower level with a small party of Zombil foot soldiers, as they descended further the they could both feel this ominous and all too familiar, aura growing stronger.

"So it is him, after all," Sphinx said in a mildly frightened tone, " The one being in all of Infershia, who could be considered N'Ma's equal, Basilisk."

"I remember facing him long ago, myself," Isamu somberly replied, "Had he not grown bored of our fight, I would have been killed."

"He truly was the most vicious of the Gods of Infershia,"

"Had he not been outwitted, N'Ma, I don't think we in Magitopia would have victorious so many years ago."

"But what is this other dark magical force?"

"Voldemort!"

Isamu & Sphinx soon spotted the deadly forces, Isamu drew out his Magiphone, as Sphinx signaled the Zombil to prepare to engage.

"It's been along time, Isamu," Voldemort smirked pointing his wand at the enemy, "I'm sure you're aware, that you and your brats can't kill me."

"I don't intend to kill you, Voldemort. But I will make you suffer for desecrating my friend's grave, " Isamu snarled as he casted a his transformation spell, "Chou Tenkuu Henshin, Goolu Golu Golu Goldiro!"

Basilisk was taken a back, "Guess you've learned a few new tricks as well."

"Blazing Fire Element, Tenku Yusha, Wolzard Fire," Isamu announced just before charging at the two, deciding it would be best to attack the opponent would most likely to best until backup arrived, he went for Basilisk.

"Now now Basilisk, I can't let you waste precious time with this touching reunion," Voldemort snarked preparing to assist the demon God.

But before he could utter a single syllable, Sphinx blindsided the Dark Wizard with a blast of mystic energy, "We will be your opponents for the time being, Charge!"

"Now this won't do at all, I thought you goodie good types fought fair."

"You're one to talk, mortal!"

"Avis!"

With that incantation, Voldemort summoned a flock of demonic vultures that devoured the Zombil, however Sphinx made short work of them.

"Just the two of us, eh my pretty kitty?"

"Sorry, you're not my type!"

"Maybe I should charm you some more. Crucio!"

As Sphinx writhed in pain, Voldemort began kicking her on the ground, laughing maniacally the entire time, "How does it feel to kneel, before a lowly mortal?"

Basilisk gritted his teeth at Voldemort's comment, in that split second, Isamu struck Basilisk with his sword, "Don't you dare take me lightly, demon!"

"Flithy worm, taste the wrath of my Madou" Basilisk exclaimed "Douza Meru Mejira!"

Isamu could feel the magic slowly leaving his body, he then recited spell to reflect it "Luuma Lujuna!"

"Very well you damned filthy wizard, let's see you reflect this," charging a mass of dark energy from his palm, "Douza Meru Zazaado!"

Still disoriented from that spell, Isamu was unable to defend. I seemed as if Isamu's fate was sealed, but a mighty blast of fire, counter Basilisk's spell before it could hit.

All 4 looked up towards the direction of origin, and saw a Red dragon carrying nine figures, It was the rest of Ozu Family accompanied by Rubeus Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

Voldemort backed away towards Basilisk, "Well you got the Ozu Family, but it would be problematic to fight them all here before you regained your full power," grabbing Basilisk's arm, Voldemort apparated the two of them away from Infershia.


	2. Chapter 2

Isamu powered down, his wife Miyuki rushed to his and immediately performed healing magic on his wounds.

"That was very wreckless," she scolded, "I don't care if you are stronger now, don't forget he's beaten once before."

"Sorry dear, it won't happen again," he replied looking down in shame.

As their eldest daughter, Houka healed Sphinx; they all had a good laugh at Isamu's expense.

45 minutes later, they all returned to the Ozu household, to discuss the current situation.

Kai, youngest of the Ozu children, also known as Magired, stood up to speak, "That dirty snake loving bastard, Voldemort! He won't get away with doing this to you guys," he shouted pounding his fist.

Before Kai could shout another word, his older brother, Tsubasa smacked him upside the head, "Shaddup, you know only Harry Potter can defeat him!"

"Why you," Kai shouted, before wrestling Tsubasa to the ground.

As the scrapped throughout the family den, they were suddenly separated and restrained by a series of vine, this was a the work Makito, the eldest of Ozu Children, a master of herbology, "You two are on timeout! Stop embarrassing the family, at least while we have guest present!"

Isamu's protégé and son-in-law, Hikaru, the holy saint of the sun, sat next to his wife, Urara, the youngest daughter, rubbing his temples in frustration, "Knock it off, you guys this is serious!"

Hikaru approached the two Hogwarts instructors, "We're grateful for the 2 of you assisting us this far," he bowed respectful, "But shouldn't you be assisting Harry and the others?"

McGonagall stood up dusting herself, "Finding and destroying the remaining horcruxes is something that only he can," looking at Hagrid, "Rubeus & I, are here on behalf of what remains of the order of the phoenix, We anticipated that Voldemort would stop at nothing to gain absolute power, but to unleash an evil that rivals the power of N'Ma, this requires mages that possess you brand of magic."

"But before all that," Hagrid walked over to Miyuki, "I think it's about time we explained to your kids, Voldemort's connection to Infershia."

"Agreed," with a stern face, Miyuki walked to the head of the rooms, "I'm sure you all remember telling about my summers, training in advance magical studies at Hogwarts, with Hagrid and the others as a teenager, but something I never brought up is my connection with Tom Riddle."

Houka replied with a worried look, "You mean you were once friends with Voldemort?"

"Tom & I were more than just friends," looking down at her ring finger, "I was drawn to his aura of loneliness, as a young man he simply wanted someone to validate his existence, and at that time he was rather sweet and charming."

Isamu stood up, "take it easy, dear," grabbing her shoulders, "I know this isn't easy for you."

"It's okay, but anyway during our courtship, I told him about Magitopia and Infershia. In those days, the seal on Infershia was much stronger, and the only way to even have remote contact was with a book that our family was sworn to safeguard, The Grimoire Anima. It was a spell book that also served to monitor wicked souls, like Basilisk. I was transporting it to Hogwarts to have Dumbledore protecting while I was training in the summer, but after telling Tom about it, he managed to convince me into let him see it. That was when I caught my first glimpse of the darkness in his soul, after sneaking into Dumbledore's study; he said that he could hear someone calling to him, from the book, in Parseltongue. I could barely understand English at the time, and relying on translation charms to get by, nevermind Parseltounge.

Soon, he became entranced by the book, absorbing every bit of knowledge in it, and the voice boomed louder. It spoke to me, saying that it would consume the magic of all Ozu family mages someday, conquer Magitopia, and rule over all. It was the voice of Basilisk, he had broken out of Infershia once before, and was sealed away with the other Gods by my great great grandmother, and the saints of Magitopia, in exchange for all of the new magical knowledge Tom had just acquired, Basilisk asked him to use the Grimoire, to trap me in it. He didn't hesitate for a second to recite the incantation, I was scared, but more than anything else, I was weak from heartache. But it was Isamu & Dumbledore busting in that brought back to my senses, after reassuring me, I was able to gain enough composure to strike back along with Isamu & Dumbledore. Of course he managed to escape, and for a bit, I was worried that I would be expelled, but Dumbledore went to bat for me, as well as Isamu, who was working as his teacher's aid at the time."

Isamu followed up, "I was also responsible for den security in Gryffindor, at the time I actually trusted Riddle as much as Albus did, giving him additional lessons in fighting the black arts, but I guess that was part of the reason he was able to understand dark magic so well."

"You shouldn't blame yourselves," McGonagall comforted the two, "We were all deceived by him, but now that everyone knows the truth, it might give us all the courage to fight against their combined magical might."

Kai finally breaking out of Makito's vines exclaimed, "We had the courage all along, but now that I know we he did to my mother, I'll never forgive either of them!"

"I'm with stupid over here," Tsubasa replied, "Even if we can't kill Voldemort, we can soften him up for Harry at least."

"We need to fight in this war, now more than ever," Makito shouted.

"To protect love and all of magic," Houka smiled doing a peace sign pose.

"And for our new family," Hikaru & Urara said in unison looking at a baby carriage holding their newborn paternal twins, Mikoto and Asami.

"Glad to see you're all onboard," Hagrid expressed jovially, "We'll need a plan now of course."

"I think a stronger magic, might be required, Rubeus," Isamu replied, "Which will make you, and Kai essential to this plan."

"Me," Kai questioned with a dumbfounded look on his face, "Why me?"

"Your fire magic is the only one capable of learning this specific type of magic. Dragoon magic"

"That's right," Hagrid exclaimed, "The dragon that brought us here, I was training him to give you as a gift anyway, Kai! His name is Fireheart."

"Wow! Thanks Hagrid, but now what? How do I use Fireheart's power as my own?"

"Hikaru & I, are gonna teach you how to form a contract with him, and once he becomes your familiar, you'll have power on par with that of a heavenly saint."

Standing up to bow, Kai rushed off to his room, "I'll grab my things!"

"Dad," Tsubasa tapped on Isamu's shoulder, "What about the rest of us?"

"We're going to rally all remaining mages, on earth for the final battle against the death eaters," Isamu answered, "However I will be going to find Harry, chances are Voldemort will be using Basilisk to smoke him out. If any of you encounters Basilisk before Kai finishes his training, do not engage in all out combat!"

Just then Lunagel & Snowgel, saints from Magitopia, teleported in, "I think we should assist Sphinx, in protecting New Infershia," Snowgel suggested.

"Yes, there is an abundance of magical energy, that Basilisk could feed upon, not to mention all the magical creature that the death eaters could enslave," Lunagel added.

Tsubasa approached the 2 saints, "I might as well help you, there's no telling if the two of you will be able vulnerable to their dark magic, or an attack for the Dementors."

"Excellent," Isamu smirked, "The rest of you will join up with the order, I leave you under the command Professor McGonagall."

"Honey," Miyuki said holding Isamu's hand, "Be careful."

"I came back last time, didn't I?"

"Just try not to take 15 years this time."

After having a good laugh, Kai rushed back with a duffle bag, and a flowerpot holding the Ozu family attendant, Madora boy, " He said he'd transport us to the Ozu training grounds, hope that's okay."

"Of course," Hagrid smiled, "it'll be faster than flying."

"Let's head outside, I'll be taking the twins with us by the way," Hikaru said pulling out a blue magic lamp rubbing it, "and don't worry Urara, I've got the best babysitter in the world on the job."

A catlike genie popped out, it was Hikaru's partner, Smokey, "Nyan," he shouted, "Awww, come on master, I wanted to see some action!"

After getting punched in the back of his head by Hikaru, Smokey quickly changed his tune, "Fine, fine, you're lucky that I like kids."

"Alright everyone we'll meet up, once my training is complete," Kai shouted, "I know we don't have much time either, let's give this mission everything we have, and show these death eaters what true courage is!"

Inspired by Kai's words, the magicians put their hands together in a rally circle, and went their separate ways.


End file.
